Let Them Reign
by Alynelovesyou2
Summary: He grew an unhealthy obsession with the blue eyed doctor. He planned to use her to escape and then whisk her away to make her his Queen of Gotham. He thought it would be a challenge to get the angel face woman to fall to his whim, but little did he know that his sweet talking gal was actually just as crazy as him. Maybe more so. Joker/Harley Possessive Joker. Action/Drama/Crime
1. Chapter 1

**Let Them Reign**

 **Chapter One**

 ***Blue Eyes***

 **Arkham Asylum**

Pain.

Joy.

Laughter.

That's all the Joker felt as another wave of electricity surged through his body, followed by his signature erie laugh.

The so-called doctors around him scowled in disapproval as the Joker took every wave without complaint. Instead, he cocks his head back and lets out another cackle. "Is that all you got fellas!" He barks in a deep voice, saliva spilling from his mouth.

Darrell Harris, the head doctor sighs in frustration. "Turn it off, it's not going to do anything but make him more insane." His assistants obeys and shuts down the electrical device.

The Joker sneers from the medal table where he laid. Like they could make him more insane, he thought. As the nurses wheeled him away, his laugh fills the room, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

His laughter dies down as he was wheeled through the halls, passing employees and patients who all stared at him; some in fear, some in awe. He was the king of crime after all, with a reputation that would slice your throat. He owned billions of dollars and an army of henchman that were just as ruthless as him. With their loyalty and obedience, The Joker was an unstoppable force in Gotham, an empire of fear and respect, that is until the bat came along.

He ended up in this dump after a mistake in a business deal. The mob boss, Michael Michio, turned the deal around after setting up the meeting place in an abandon factory. The Joker had his suspensions but he never expected the mob boss to team up with the bat to trap him. Then again, Michio didn't really have a choice. At least he was able to land a bullet between the boss's eyes before he was knocked clean off his feet by a black leather fist.

The Joker ran his tongue over the new pair of silver teeth the oh so gracious asylum provided for him. He figured they rather spend the money on his teeth then sit there looking out his disfigured smile. Though, he would have chosen rainbow color if they had given him a choice.

As they rounded the corner to his cell, the nurse rounded too quick and the wheel of the table jammed, causing the table to topple over and slamming the Joker onto the cold tile floor. He was still strapped to the table, his straight jacket not giving him a chance to brace for impact. His face slammed hard against the tile and he let out a grunt followed by a growl.

"I'll have you killed for that you clumsy little-" he began to snarl at the nurse when he was caught off by the most beautiful sound his ears have ever heard.

"What's going on here!" The accent was Brooklyn and feminine and before he knew it, he was being lifted back up right by the Arkham's guards. "Are you alright sir?" The voice continues.

The Joker looks up and locks eyes with a pair brilliant baby blue orbs. He was stunned for a moment, taking in the beautiful creature in front of him. Blonde hair, pouty lips, flawless skin, and those eyes; so innocent yet so mischievous. Those eyes held mystery and a mystery he wanted to solve.

He recovers his speechless moment by cracking a huge grin. "Did I die? Cuz I see an angel in front of me," he giggles at his own pickup line.

The woman in front of him smiled, and the Joker decided that was his favorite thing in the world right now.

"Oh Mr. Joker," the beauty snickers, "if you were dead, you'd be seeing the devil instead of angels."

The Joker couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. Everyone around them tensed at the sound, that was definitely something no one wanted to hear.

The woman didn't seemed fazed though, her smiled never faltered either. After coming down from his high, the Joker's faced turned serious, gaining his composure to stare at the beautiful blonde intensely. "That may be doll face, but the devil can always be in disguise." He took the chance to stare deeply into those blue eyes once more, but this time they were different; this time he saw a spark ignite in the back of her pupil. Bingo.

He noticed her name tag. Doctor eh? He would love to have her as his doctor. He would just have to get rid of his current Doctor. Which would be easy and fun.

"Get him back to his cell!" The head guard ordered, coming up beside his doctor. "Are you alright Dr. Quinzel?" He placed his meaty hand on her shoulder and the Joker glared at the gesture.

To his pleasure, she shrugged his hand off smoothly. "I'm fine, just be sure there are no more accidents. We can't be mistreating the patients due to our own mistakes."

The guard muttered under his breath, "this nutcase deserves worst."

Joker noted to kill him first.

Dr. Quinzel turned a sharp gaze to him. "That may be but him being here is giving you a job. A job that puts beer in your fridge and pizza on the table. And if you could do any better you wouldn't be stuck here with this "nutcase."

Another roll of laughter spilled from the Jokers grill as the guard stood there speechless. "Oh beautiful, I like you," he giggled at her.

She turned to him and gave him exactly what he was hoping for. With a smile, she pushed up the glasses that he just noticed were framing those beautiful eyes. "Have a great day Mr. Joker," she told him before turning away and giving him a perfect view of her backside in that tight pencil skirt.

Beside him, he heard one of the guards give a low whistle. Instantly a surge of anger and possessiveness rushed through him and if it weren't for the straight jacket around him he would have knocked the guard right out of his boots.

They began to wheel him back to his current "home", all the while his crazy mind of filled with blonde hair and blue eyes.

As they untied him from the table, he managed to get a swift kick to the guard who had been checking out his doctor. He grunted and cursed while the other guard threw the Joker into his cell.

"You'll pay for that freak face! For that you get to stay in that jacket for rest of the evening."

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically. Like this was the worst they could do.

They slammed the metal door shut.

His laughter echoed through the halls.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **For those who haven't read this yet, welcome! For those who have, as you can see, I haven't changed it much, for I felt as though it didn't really need it.**

 **This story is also on Wattpad so please check that out if you prefer to read there!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any material or character from the movie Suicide Squad or the D.C world.**

 **The other chapter will be out soon so I can start adding new chapters!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Them Reign**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Fascination**

 **Arkham Asylum-Dr. Quinzel's Office**

The clock on the wall made a steady ticking noise. The young blonde doctor steadily watches the older man in front give her a bewilder expression.

"He knocked out Richard's front teeth!" Dr. Harris exclaimed as he slammed the Joker's file down on the table. His hand reached up to scratch the stubble that was beginning to form. "He's completely unstable and irritatingly difficult to study!"

Dr. Harleen Quinzel didn't bat an eye. She coolly leaned forward and grasped the folder between her fingers. "Have you thought that maybe Dr. Hanson was mistreating the patient?"

Dr. Harris scoffed, his temper flaring. The sweat dripped from his dark skinned forehead. "Mistreat the patient? Are you joking Harleen? Do you understand who you are talking about? This isn't just some crazy criminal who robbed a bank or two, this is the Joker; who's robbed thousands of banks, ripped off Gotham's biggest mob bosses, and not to mention killed; hundreds of people, including innocent civilians and even children. And you are worried about him being mistreated?" He looked at her with wide crazed eyes.

She put the file down. "Darrel, since we are using first names, there is a reason behind his madness, but he's still a person too. Please let me take his case, I can discover really why he's like this and we can begin his recovery."

"Recovery?" He spat, throwing his hands up. He stared hard at her as he pointed to his head. "His mind is so twisted it's beyond rehabilitation." He turned away from her to pinch the bridge of his nose. "The only reason we haven't put him under is because we have the government on our backs about him. But if it were up to me..."

"But it's not up to you," Harleen cut him off. She straighten up her glasses before continuing. "As a doctor in psychiatry, it is my soul purpose and duty to help patients like him." She stood up and approached him. He watched her as she crept closer, her eyes shining in a seductive manner. "Please Darrel, it would mean a lot to me."

The African American doctor stared down at the beautiful blonde. His wedding band feeling hot on his ring finger. He swallowed down the lust and shook his head of the naughty thoughts. Harleen Quinzel was one of the hottest and most beautiful woman on his team, and although he fancy her, he loved his wife dearly. "Fine, he's yours," he started but raised his hand to cut off her excited expression. "But if you come running into my office crying about changing patients, you're fired."

He turned and walked out of the room leaving Harleen to bite her lip and glared after him. "Silly doctor, the only one who going to be on fire is _you_ ," she sneers after him.

She returned to the file, spreading out the pile of papers. Pictures of the Joker stared back at her, and she could feel the butterflies curling in the pit of her stomach. He was so handsome in her eyes, from his pasty white skin to his flaring green hair. The tattoos were like pieces of art on a blank canvas; each one told a story in their own way, and she itched to discover them.

His silver teeth resembled the hardship he went through, the strength he possessed, and the power that curled in his strong hands.

Harleen had always held a fascination with the Joker since she first saw him on the news. She was attending school at the time when she first heard of the first movement of the clown empire. She remembered seeing his face flash across the screen of every television in Gotham has he held a bus full of civilians over the water. 1 billion dollars was his ransom demand, and he got what he asked for. But as soon as the transaction was made, he sent the bus to plunge into the icy water below, his laugh echoing through the speakers as everyone hollered in shock and horror.

 ** _Monster._**

 ** _Freak._**

 ** _Evil._**

That's what they all called him in the headlines but Harleen saw different.

 ** _Passionate._**

 ** _Determined._**

 ** _Misunderstood._**

Those were the correct terms she would use when describing her Joker. He got what he wanted, even if it meant killing in return.

Innocent lives, she sneered. No one was innocent, except a new born baby. But it wouldn't be long before the world tainted it's mind.

Harleen was far from innocent; when she had the chance to meet the Clown King himself, she felt the connection pierce straight through to her soul. The way he looked at her made her toes curl and and heart throb. He looked right into her and saw the true Harleen Quinzel.

And her name is Harley Quinn.

 **Next Scene**

 **Harley's Apartment**

Harley laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling fan. She watched the blades rotate and she counted each time the single one she watched made a full rotation. It calmed her mind and her thoughts for they were running wild.

Tomorrow will be her first session with the Joker himself. Although she has met him before, this would be the first real interaction she would have with him. Her nerves and anxiety were playing with each other.

What if he tries to hurt me? This was her first thought.

No he likes you remember.

But he could be fooling me?

He thinks you're beautiful.

A blush spread across her face.

"I think you are beautiful too," she spoke aloud, a vision of the Joker himself replaced her ceiling fan. She steadily reached up and tried to touch his face, but to her disappointment the imaginary Joker faded away.

She frowned. Frustrated, she got up from her bed and made her way to her dresser. She quickly changed into a skin tight red and black combat uniform. It resembled a jester; she had made it after coming up with Harley Quinn.

She put the matching jester mask on and slipped on her belt that held her gun. Tonight she was going to rob a store so she could buy herself a new outfit for the Joker tomorrow.

She made her way out of the apartments through the window, careful to not be seen. She gracefully scaled down the building and did a back flip to land perfectly on her feet. She panted slightly as she jogged down the alley and escaped into the streets. No one was out tonight and for that she was grateful. As she casually walked down the street, she analyzed each building to pick out her target.

Finally she found a small 24/7 drugstore that look promising. There was only one person in there so the deed will be easy. She checked around for any authorizes before bursting into the store, startling the middle aged Indian man.

"Putcha hands up mister!" She exclaimed in her high pitch Brooklyn accent, her pistol pointed directly at the cashier.

The man looked startled, not expecting the crazy dressed woman to come into his store. He obeyed, putting his hands up cautiously. His eyes flicked to the alarm button but Harley noticed. "Don't ya even think about it buster! I need all the crash in that register, and I promise no one will get hurt!" She threw a bag at him and it slapped him right in the chest.

He stood frozen and she yelled at him to hurry up. He quickly opened the register and begin putting the bills into the bag. She looked around to make sure no one had noticed the current robbery in process. It was her lucky day. Once the man finished putting the last stack of bills into her bag she quickly grabbed it and blew him a kiss. "Thank bud! Have a great night!" She waved as she ran out of the store.

As soon as she was gone, the store owner pressed the button.

She could hear the sirens behind her and she knew she had to ditch the outfit in order to escape. Quickly she hid in a back alley, not the safest nor the cleanest place to be, but she didn't care.

She found a dumpster and hid behind it. Quickly discarding the mask and slowly unzipping her outfit. She didn't noticed however, she had an audience.

Two thugs stood there dumbstruck as a beautiful girl began to strip in front of them. Finally Harley noticed and looked up, her heart pounding in her chest but her face remained calm. They stared at her with hungry eyes but she continued to take the Jester costume off.

"Hello boys," she says sweetly, batting her eyelids as she pulls up a pair of shorts. "Sorry for the interruption!"

One of the thugs finally found his voice. "No worries sweet cheeks, you can interrupt me anytime. Care to have a little fun?"

Harley felt the vomit rise up her throat. She swallowed it down before responding coolly "No thanks! I have somewhere to be."

They didn't seem to like her response and before she knew it, the same guy advanced forward, seizing her wrist into his dirty hand. "What ya mean sweetheart? You can't just come barging into our territory dressed like that and expect to walk away freely."

Harley rolled her eyes, "actually that's exactly what I was expecting. Now you have three seconds to let go of me before you get a bullet lodge in between your eyes."

The other thug snickered, "a cute little thing like you can't do any harm."

Her eyes narrowed and before any of them could react, she twisted her arm and jumped over his back, dislocating the shoulder while she gave the other one a hard kick in the face.

They both howled in pain but regained themselves quickly. They moved to lunge at her, but she pulled out her pistol and aimed it right at the one who was snickering at her before. "How's this for a cute little thing," she sneered darkly before unleashing a bullet that hit the man right in the forehead. He dropped dead and the other thug hollered and scrambled away, cursing while he did. He got twenty feet before another bullet went flying through the air, sending him tumbling into full trash bins.

Harley giggled at the scene, gathering her belonging along with the bag of cash and disappearing into the night, right as the police sirens made it to the alley


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Them Reign**

 **Chapter Three**

 ***Appreciation***

 **Arkham Asylum**

Bright red heels clicked down the hall, collecting glances from the guards, inmates, and even doctors.

Harley had her hair up today, with her useless glasses on her nose and a fancy new white button up blouse and her deep red pencil skirt. She felt like she was walking on cloud nine for today she was going to have her first session with The Joker.

She quickly grabbed her notes and folders from her office and literally had to hold herself back from skipping to the therapy room. She stopped by the restroom to check her appearance.

Hot but smart, is what she was going for.

Right as she made it to the room, she was greeted by Dr. Harris who didn't look to please with her.

She gave him a puzzled face. "What?"

He motioned to her ears and neck where she had a new pair of pearl earring and a new pearl necklace. "Do you like them? They were my grand mothers," she lied cheekily. To be honest she stole them.

"You can't have them on when you go in there," he told her sternly.

Her mouth formed an 'O'. Right, I'm about to walk into a room with a crazy murderer, wearing earnings he could rip off and stab me with or a necklace he could strangle me with was not the smartest idea. Then again, she could probably defend herself before he could land a hit. But then her defenseless act would be exposed.

She took off her jewelry and put them in the bin next to the desk. She gave the doctor a look. "Anything else?"

He looked down at her high heels.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I won't be kidding when you have a heel sticking out of your throat," Darrel sneered.

She rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. Robbing the store seemed pointless now.

He gave her an approving nod and opened the door. It was empty except for a desk and two chairs. Darrel handed her a little device. "This is a panic button. If for any reason you need to get out of there, press the button and we'll be right in. And please Dr. Quinzel, don't drop it."

She waved him dismissively, grabbing the device and putting it in her lab coat pocket. She sat down on the chair and put her notes onto the table.

Clicking her pen, she wrote down the Joker and the date. She crossed her legs and waited patiently for the other door to open.

 **Next Scene**

 **Joker's Room**

"Wake up Joker," a guard grunted from the door.

The clown king opened his eyes from his cot, stretching his limbs with the exception of his arms; which were still in the straight jacket. They had gone numb a long time ago.

"Your session with the new doctor is today."

A smile spreads across his face. "Oh? And who might that be?"

The guard scowled, "Seems to be your lucky day, Dr. Quinzel decided to take your case."

With that, the Joker sprang off his bed causing both guards to tense and grab their weapons. "What are we waiting for boys," he giggled cheerfully. His voice dropped low as he cocked his head to the side as he stared at them intensely. "We mustn't keep the lady waiting."

The guard cleared his throat before stepping forward and grabbing the Joker from behind and pushing him forward.

The excitement was almost too much. He felt very giddy and couldn't help but almost feel nervous. He scowled, he probably looked like a mess, not very appealing for the first official meetings. He wish he could at least shower, or get out of this jacket so he could fix his hair.

The guards could care less, they didn't consider him human anyway. He would enjoy blowing this facility up with bullets.

Finally they arrived to the room, and he could already smell the sweet perfume of cherries and vanilla. He inhaled deeply, memorizing exactly how it smelled. They opened the door and practically pushed him in. He looked up and saw the shocked expression on his little doctors face.

He found his footing just as another guard shoved him down onto the chair. He glared, his temper flaring at their unnecessary roughness.

"Thanks boys but I got it from here," her musical voice cut through the bitter silence. The Joker couldn't help but stick out his tongue at the guards, cackling at the look of disgust on their face.

A clearing of a throat brought his attention back to the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Good Morning Mr. Joker, My name is Dr. Quinzel, how is your day going so far?" She asked him professionally, but he could tell by the look on her face, she wanted to say something else.

"Oh you know, it was all sunshine and rainbows," he answered sarcastically.

She scribbled something down on her notes before looking back up at him. She stared at him intensely and he almost felt self conscious. He decided to crack a smile to cover up his dilemma. "What's wrong sweetheart? Got something in my teeth," he exposed his silver grill at her.

She shook her head, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. "I apologize Mistah Joker-."

"J," he interrupted her. "Call me, uh, J."

She gave a small smile, "Mistah J," she corrected. "I know our session is a little early, did you get anything to eat?"

He scoffed, followed by a low cackle. "Eat? What is that?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean? When was the last time you ate?"

He pretended to count before answering her. "I would say...maybe two or, uh, three days ago? I can't member honestly. I've been stuck in this straight jacket for far too long."

Suddenly Harleen jumped up from her seat, slamming her hands down on the table in anger. She managed to make the Joker jump slightly, not expecting her reaction. He watched her quietly as she cursed under her breath and turned away from him, walking to the door. He noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes, but her legs and butt still looked good.

"Was it something I said?" He muttered to no one in particular.

Harley couldn't believe her ears. He hasn't eaten in three days? That was absolutely unacceptable. She approached a guard who was posted at the desk. "You, get me a sandwich from the cafeteria." The guard was about to protest but quickly shut his mouth when Harley glared at him. He scampered off to do as he was told.

She returned to the room much to the Joker's surprised. She approached him and gave him a serious look. "Can I trust you?" She asked him casually.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. That was a stupid question to ask him, but he wanted to know what her motives were. "Of course _darling_."

Harley couldn't believe him just yet, but she decided to take her chances. She needed him to trust her.

The door opened once more, revealing a guard holding a small sandwich wrapped in a paper towel.

She rolled her eyes, couldn't afford a plate huh? This place was a serious dump.

She took the sandwich and placed in front of him. She dismissed the guard who stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"If I take the jacket off of you, do you promise to behave?" She asked him sincerely.

The Joker couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to let him free, and brought him a sandwich? For once he was speechless. He nodded to her and she moved around to behind him.

"Careful, it's a little tricky-," he started but was surprised when she unhooked him easily. The jacket slid off and he couldn't help but groan as he stretched out his sore muscles.

She sat back down in her seat and motioned to the food in front of him. He gave her a nod in appreciation before picking up the sandwich and scarfing it down.

"Now Mistah J, I would like to ask you a series of questions, since I got you food and out of that jacket, I expect you to corporate with me."

He swallowed a big bite down. Isn't she a little demanding, he thought. But somehow that excited him.

He would happily like to break her strong spirit.

He wiped his mouth with his arm, leaning back in his chair to stare at her with interest.

"How about this doc, you ask me a question, and in return I'll ask you one."

"Sounds fair. I'll start."

"What is your favorite color," she started, surprising him once more. He expected her to start with a question about his childhood or some bullshit.

"Purple, the color of royalty," he answers her. He watched as she scribbled in her notes. "My turn, what is your first name?"

"Harleen."

"Harleen? Hmm? Har-leen. Har-lee. Har-Harley!" He snapped his fingers, his signature laugh erupting from him. "Harley Quinn."

Harley blushed at how quick he got that. She decided to act shocked by the name. "What?"

He grinned at her, "I'm going to call you Harley from now on."

She shrugged, she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for long.

They continued their questioning till their time ran out, much to both of their disappointment. Throughout the whole session, Harley took careful notes of everything the Joker likes and dislikes. And unbeknownst to her, the Joker did the same.

They laughed and smiled and Harley couldn't help but blush the entire time.

The Joker smirked; he was getting her under his spell.

'I'll have him wrapped around my pretty little finger,' Harley giggled in her head.

When the guards came in to retrieve him, they were shocked to find him out of his jacket. They hollered for back up and they practically tackled him to the ground, much to Harley's horror.

"Stop!" She screamed at them, but they were not listening.

The head guard, his name was Tyler, rushed to her aid. "Ma'am are you alright?"

She gripped him by his uniform shirt and yelled in his face. "Stop them! He was doing nothing wrong!"

He gave her a confused look. "Sorry ma'am, he is out of his jacket, he is a threat."

She rolled her eyes. She looked over to see him being dragged out of the room, not able to give her a second glance. She wanted to scream in frustration but she swallowed it down, trying to keep her cool. She turned to leave the room, grabbing her shoes and jewelry as she went.

She made her way to Darrel's office, bursting in without knocking. She watched as he jumped from his desk, the newspaper he was reading falling onto the floor. "Dr. Quinzel!" He exclaimed, then his mouth turned into a smirk. "Ready to leave the Joker so soon? You know I was serious about firing you."

She shook her head. "I'm not here for that. The Joker and I made progress today."

He gave her a surprised look. "Really? Did he open up to you about his past?"

She bit her lip. "Not yet, but I think I got him to trust me."

"And how exactly did you do that?"

Her expression turned to a glare. "Well that's why I'm here. Were you aware that Mistah. J hasn't eaten anything in three days?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Mis-tah. J?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No I wasn't aware that he hasn't eaten. I'll be sure to have that fixed," he continued.

She crossed her arms. "If I have to attend every meal with him to make sure he eats I will. Also the guards has been very aggressive towards him."

He suddenly slammed his hand on the table. "Dr. Quinzel! Are you forgetting that he is a criminal? He has killed guards before. If they aren't aggressive then he might kill them. Don't you understand?" He practically yelled at her.

Her fist clenched tightly. Oh she understood alright. Joker was dangerous, but she stilled hated seeing him treated like this. She didn't say anything else; instead she turned and walked out, determination on her mind.


	4. AN

**Hello lovelies**  
 **Sorry this is not an update! I just wanted to let you know that from now on I will be continuing my stories on Wattpad under the username Alynelovesyou.**  
 **I have more fun over there and will most likely update more often there. I also have some stories that are publish there and not here. I will slowly be transferring all my stories to that site.**  
 **Fan fiction has been great but I am on to better things! /strong/p**  
 **Thank you so much for you support throughout the years and I hope to see ya'll over there soon! /strong/p**  
 **I love you all so much!/strong/p**  
 **Alyne**


End file.
